true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader/Biography
Star Wars: Revenge of The Sith Before his transformation After the fearsome General Grievous commanded an attack on Coruscaunt, and kidnapped his secret ally Palpatine, Anakin and Obi-Wan were on a mission to save Palpatine, and bring him back home. He encountered Count Dooku on the ship, who kept Emperor Palpatine as a hostage. Count Dooku (who was secretly Palpatine's enforcer) had started fighting Anakin. As Anakin fought Count Dooku and cut off his leg with a lightsaber, a proud Palpatine encouraged Anakin to kill Dooku. Anakin smashed Dooku with his lightsaber, and helped Palpatine escape. On the way out, the droid militants have captured Obi-Wan, Anakin and Palpatine, and have brought them to Grievous's office. After Anakin and Obi-Wan have resisted, General Grievous fought Anakin and Obi-Wan, and retreated after most of his droid soldiers were killed onboard. Anakin later returned home and found that his wife Padm'e is pregnant. He however dreamt (or had a vision) that Padm'e would die, and he vowed to protect her in any means necessary. Transformation Anakin later went to discuss issues with Palpatine. Palpatine began to talk calmly with Anakin, about how he was being excluded from the Council, and that they distrusted him. It was then that Palpatine revealed the truth about himself he was Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber to kill him, but he knew that since he was a Sith, he had the power to save his wife. In despair, he told Jedi Master Mace Windu about the news. In great shock, Mace needed to move quickly to make sure the Jedi Order survived, Anakin asked to come along but Mace told Anakin to wait at the Jedi Temple. Anakin insisted he had to come, but Mace told him that he had earned his trust. So Anakin waited at the temple while Mace took various members of the Jedi Council, including Kit Fisto, to arrest the Chancellor. Anakin stared at the building which contained Palpatine's office, and his thoughts and emotions took control of his decisions. Anakin heard the Sith Lord's voice in his head: "If the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost." Anakin did not want to lose Padmé the way he lost his mother. He hurried as fast as he could to the Chancellor's Suite. After going to the office of Palpatine, the young Jedi found the Sith Lord on the ground, with Mace's lightsaber blade pointed at his chest. Mace told Anakin the only way to bring peace was to destroy the Sith Lord, but Anakin said it should not be done; it was not the Jedi way. Anakin had to make the choice, Jedi or Sith. As soon as the purple laser started its way to kill the Sith, Anakin's blue blade cut off Mace's hand. A smirking Palpatine yelled power and blasted the Jedi Master out of a the window with devastating Sith lightning. After helping the Sith Lord, Anakin realized that he had nowhere left to go and pledged himself to Palpatine's teachings. At this point, Palpatine then christened him as Darth Vader. To be continued. Category:Bio